Gone, play on
by believein-magick
Summary: At the age of 6 Kurt Hummel used to have an imaginary friend, Blaine.  As he grew older he started to understand that it had just been a way of coping with his mother's death. 12 years later we find him living in NY and about to meet a familiar stranger.


"_Kurt? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Dinner's ready, son!" Burt screamed from the kitchen. "We're on our way, dad!" Kurt yelled back from the backyard, where he was playing with his new friend. "Did you invite a friend over without asking me for permission, Kurt?" Burt asked, trying to see if there was someone else besides Kurt in the kitchen "but I did ask you, daddy" the six year old blue eyed boy replied, obviously mad at his father for not remembering their conversation, "what? Oh Kurt… we talked about this but… ok, uhm… is Blaine here yet?". Kurt's mother had passed away four months ago and a couple of days after that the little boy had started talking about his new friend, Blaine. The psychiatrists had warned Burt that it might happen; Kurt would miss his mother and try to find some kind of distraction, probably in the form of an imaginary friend, at first the idea had not bothered him, he wanted his kid to be ok and it having an imaginary friend was going to help him then he'd let it happen; but he was starting to worry, his son had been talking and 'playing' with Blaine for almost half a year and it didn't look like he was about to forget about him any time soon. The truth was that Kurt didn't have a lot of real friends, all of the other kids wanted to play football and he'd rather plan imaginary weddings and such; Burt did not desired to change that, that his kid was into things that were typically meant for girls did not change the fact that he was a lovely kid and it did not change the fact that he loved him to death; but sometimes he wished he would have more friends to play with, friends he could actually see… "Of course he is! he is right here!" Kurt laughed, pointing at an empty space by his side "Dad, aren't you having dinner with us?" he asked, eyeing the two plates resting on the table "I mean, where is your plate?" the little boy added, seeing the confused look in his father's face. "Right, silly me, I've forgotten that…" Burt played along, reaching out for a third plate, glass and fork. _

"_My father is the 'bestest' cook in the whole wide world, isn't that right, Blaine?" Kurt happily asked while brushing his teeth "yes, he is. But my mother is the 'most bestest' cook, you know?" Blaine replied, smiling at Kurt's reflection in the mirror "when you find your parents again you have to tell them to come here so your mommy can cook with my daddy" said Kurt "oh, I'm sorry Blainers" he apologized when he saw the look in Blaine's face, he knew he got upset when he talked about his parents but sometimes he forgot about it "it's ok, I know you miss them, I miss my mum too but… my dad always says that missing a person is a good thing because it means you love them and they love you too. He also says that when you love a person you always feel them close to you, no matter how far away they are, they look out for you all the time… do you feel them close to you?" he waited for Blaine's answer patiently "yes, sometimes I can even hear them in my head" the other boy confessed in a whisper; afraid that it might be something wrong. Kurt smiled sweetly at him and gave him a hug, holding him close "If it means you love someone then I really miss you, Kurty" Blaine said, not thinking twice about it, Kurt was his best friend and he saw no problem with telling him he loved him "I miss you too, Blainers". _

**12 years later **

**Kurt and Rachel's apartment -NYC**

"Kurt? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Pick up the phone, son!" Burt screamed into his cell. Kurt had just moved to New York City a couple of weeks ago and he didn't like his habit of not picking up the phone whenever he called "Sorry, dad" he finally heard at the end of the line "my cell was in the kitchen and I was in my room. What's wrong?" as soon as he said that he knew what was coming and wished he could swallow those words back "wrong? Wrong? Since when has something have to go 'wrong' for a father to call his son? I just wanted to know who you were, wanted to make sure you were not nervous about your first day of class!but if you don't want to talk to me until something terrible happens then ok…" Burt mumbled "Dad! Dad! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way and you know it. Calm down, please. I do want to talk to you… I've been missing you a lot" he confessed, he had never been away from his home for so long and it wasn't as easy as he had imagined it would be; sure, he loved NY and it was where he was meant to be but he wished he could have his father close. "Sorry, son. I miss you too but… you know that's not a bad thing, don't ya?" Burt said, his previous state of anxiety and anger long gone "I know. You are close to me no matter how far away we are…"

**Andersons' house -NYC**

Blaine woke up in his bed, covered in sweat and with tears falling down his eyes. He had been having the same dream for the last 11 years, ever since he had woken up from his coma. It was not a nightmare, but it was definitely bittersweet. In the dream his seven year old self said goodbye to a blue eyed boy, and promised him to miss him forever. He didn't know what that meant since the boy in the dream was not one of his childhood friends. Every time he woke up after having that dream tears immediately filled his eyes. He had told several psychoanalysts about it, and they all agreed that it was nothing to worry about it, probably something he had been dreaming about while he was in coma but sometimes it felt too real… He decided to let it go, as he always did, and head to the shower because he was already going to be late for his first day of college.


End file.
